Do You Believe In Magic?
by annaangel23
Summary: What if, instead of getting their powers bound, the sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, grew up attending Magic School?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Do you Believe in Magic?

Author: Anna Angel

Rating: T

Status: In Progress

Category: Family/General

Characters/Pairings:

Plot: What if the sisters, Prue, Piper, and Phoebe, grew up at Magic School?

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Charmed or any other company/product I mentioned in this story. I am not making any profit on this. It is just for fun, I promise.

A/N: Okay, so I'm reposting this authors note because before I said a few things, but I've changed my mind. Paige is actually going to be making an appearance. Instead of the parents giving her up, the Elders found out and placed her with a magical family. They also put Sam on suspension, which is right around the time Patty dies, and she will also probably be making more appearance then in the first chapter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mom, I don't know if this is a good idea for us to be sending them there," Patty said pacing the floor nervously. She loved her girls. She didn't want to send them away to some school located God knows where. She still had faith Victor would come back. Plus, what if the girls hated it there?

"They wouldn't be living there, Patty," Penelope replied sternly. "It's just to help them get control over their magic. I mean, I figured I could teach them just fine, but apparently the stick-in-the-muds 'Up There' disagree." Sure, she wasn't a big fan of the idea either, but when an Elder came down to talk to her directly she figured it was serious. They had said that since the girls were so powerful, they should be sent to a place where all good magic is welcomed. They were hoping it would remove any temptation the girls might have to turn evil. Penelope, of course, had rolled her eyes and said they were perfectly fine at the Manor, but the Elder insisted to at least try it on a trial basis.

Patty continued pacing the floor while biting the inside of her mouth. "They're so young. I mean, Phoebe is barely one, and we don't even know if she's come into her powers yet. I mean, I know she used them in the womb, but shej hasn't shown any indication of using them otherwise."

"Darling, I think we should give it a temporary shot." Penelope shrugged her shoulders before folding her arms. "We both know that we need them in our good books now more than ever," she said looking down at Patty's belly with her eyebrow raised. "Plus, the girls might have fun meeting other people like them, and for God sakes, Patty, quit pacing the floor you're giving me a migraine."

Stopping, Patty turned towards her mother with hands on her hips. "Fine, we'll try it, but I want the girls to be able to choose what they want. If they don't want to go to Magic School, then we won't make them."

Penelope smirked satisfied by that answer and nodded her head. "If they don't like it there, then they will rightfully be trained by me." Not that she wouldn't do some side-training anyway. "Once the elders see their precious Charmed Ones in the school, then they'll be satisfied, and we'll be able to take them out whenever we feel it necessary." She watched her daughter nod slightly. "Very well then, call Sam. He should be the one to inform them of our decision but no funny business between you two."

"Okay Mom. Sam! Sam, we've made our decision!"

Blue lights filled the room as a decent looking blue eyed fellow appeared in the room. "What's the verdict," he asked clearly displeased by the Elders request.

"We think they should go but not live there. It will only be during the day, like normal preschool, then, by the girls' choosing, they can either stay in that school, or be trained from home," Patty replied before biting her lip. She was hesitant about sending the girls there still. She didn't care how 'protected' the building was, she wasn't quite ready to let her babies go especially with their 'prophecy' floating around.

Sam, feeling her hesitancy, stepped forward and placed a hand on her arm. "Are you sure about this, Patty?"

Not saying anything, she nodded her head and exited the room to cry a little. Stupid hormones and Elders. It wasn't like they hadn't caused enough problems by predicting the prophecy was about her three girls. Ever since then there had been more demon attacks than the house has seen in years.

"I'll go tell them," he said solemnly orbing out.

Penelope hated this whole situation. It was her right to train her girls, and she would probably do it better than those damn teachers they have at that school. None the less, she had to take in consideration where the Elders were coming from, and a part of her knew it wasn't that bad of an idea. Plus, when the girls did come home in the evenings, she could teach them all her little tricks. She also knew that with Patty pregnant, if they couldn't hide the baby, the Elders may take away the girls' calling. Maybe getting on their good side wasn't a terrible idea at this moment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Mommy, I don't want to go here," little Piper whined as she hid behind her mother. She hated new people, and this place was too big for her. "Why can't we just stay at home or go to our old school?"

Prue, being the oldest and bravest, was genuinely curious about the place. It was so big, and the people were like her. So far, just by walking through the halls, she'd seen someone make an apple appear out of thin air and someone else morphing. "Stop whining like a baby, Piper. This place doesn't look that bad. Plus, Mommy said we'll be coming home in the afternoons. It might be fun."

"I'm not a baby," Piper pouted while sticking her tongue out at her older sister. "I just don't like new people or places."

"Girls, quit fighting. This is only a temporary thing. You might like it." She gulped looking around nervously. She hoped her girls wouldn't like it enough to want to live there. Sure, the place was cool, but she wanted her girls close by. She felt they were safer with her.

"Why hello there," an old man in a dark robe said smiling at the newcomers. "You must be the Halliwell children." He smiled down at the two girls then at Phoebe who was sucking on her thumb in her mother's arms. "I'm Gideon, the headmaster. I'm sure you'll find the classes we have placed the children in fitting for their _unique_ talents."

Patty tried to muster up her best smile as she held out one hand for Gideon to shake. They shook hands professionally. "Nice meeting you. This," she said indicating Prue, "is Prue, and this is Piper," she introduced putting her hand upon the young, pigtailed child's head.

"Which means," Gideon jumped in, "The precious little one in your arms is Phoebe." Patty smiled a bit once more nodding her head while she gazed down at Phoebe. Phoebe smiled up at the headmaster and giggled before leaning onto her mother. "As you know, we've assigned a guide to your children, and he will be here to help ease them into the school's system. He will be present at every class the girls are taking to help them. I hope these accommodations are to your liking." He smiled at Patty before motioning her into the library.

"Is there any chance I could meet their guide? I'd just feel more comfortable knowing the man who will be watching over my girls."

Gideon smiled easily once more as they arrived at the library. "Ah, but of course." He motioned a blonde haired man forward. "This, Patricia, is Leo Wyatt, the girls' new guide."

Leo smiled happily at the woman in front of him. "Nice to meet you," he said nodding his head and extending his hand.

Patty shook his hand gratefully. She got good vibes from this guy, and it put ease upon her a little knowing her girls would be in good hands.

"This must be Prue," he said pointing to the black haired child who was staring at him proudly and curiously. "And that must be Piper." Piper was hiding behind her mother's leg slowly peaking out and smiling at the man as he noticed her. Phoebe made an excited noise as she bounced in her mother's arms drawing Leo's eyes to her. "Which leaved this rambunctious one to be Phoebe." Phoebe clapped her hands and laughed at the tall man in front of her.

"Oh, you're good," Patty replied knowing that he'd been watching the girls since they were little. She'd never met him personally, but she knew the Elders were keeping a close watch on the girls.

"Who are you," Piper asked shyly popping her head out from behind her mother's legs. The man looked nice and felt familiar.

Leo smiled widely as he bent down to the young girl's height. He held out a hand to her almost encouraging her to take it. "I'm Leo. I'll be your guide."

Piper tilted her head as if to contemplate her decision and stepped out. She walked over to the man and held out her hand. "I'm Piper Halliwell, and I'm three." She motioned behind her to her big sister and leaned forward. "That over there is my big sister Prue. She's bossy."

"Am not," Prue called out approaching the older man and her sister. "She's just jealous because I'm smarter, older, and braver than she is, and I don't act like a baby all the time." Prue crossed her arms and held her head high.

Piper pouted crossing her arms as well. "I am not a baby." She turned to her sister and stuck her tongue out at her. "You're a meanie!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Girls," Patty reprimanded, "separate now." Phoebe in her arms clapped and laughed at the show.

"Fun," she exclaimed. Having barely turned one, she wasn't one to talk much.

Both Piper and Prue glared at each other and turned their backs. "It's not my fault she can't take the truth," Prue mumbled loud enough for Piper to hear.

"Prudence Halliwell," Patty said in a disapproving manner while shaking her head. "I hope you can handle children, Leo, because my children tend to be a little headstrong at times."

Leo smiled and gently grabbed Piper's arm turning her towards him. "Now Piper, you didn't mean that about your sister, did you?" Piper nodded her head yes, and Leo chuckled a little. "I don't think you did because you know deep in your heart that she's only bossy because she cares." Piper looked down at the floor nervously before looking up at him and nodding her head yes. "So, why don't you apologize, and I'm sure Prue will do the same."

Prue faced him and nodded her head yes. Piper turned towards her older sister and hugged her. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it."

"I'm sorry too. You're not a baby."

Patty smiled happily down at Leo amazed. Her children didn't usually apologize for days. "Oh, you're really good."

Leo looked up at her and laughed nervously. He shrugged his shoulders sheepishly. "I've always liked children." Before he knew it, he felt arms wrap around his neck and someone jump on his back. He looked down to see Piper hugging him from the front which meant that Prue was on his back.

"Piggy back," Prue exclaimed happily.

"Prue, Leo's not your slave. You should ask first," Piper said being the rule follower that she was.

Prue rolled her eyes. Sometimes her goodie-two-shoe sister could be annoying especially when she wanted to play outside without asking. "Fine, Leo can I please have a piggy back ride?"

Leo laughed standing up holding Piper in his arms and Prue on his back. "Maybe another time kiddos. Right now, we need to get you adjusted to your school."

"Yes," Gideon spoke up. "We should get the girls situated immediately."

Patty nodded her head content with the arrangement. Knowing someone was there the girls could trust was a relief, especially since she knew he was a good guy. Plus, this was only a trial run.

TBC…


	2. Chapter 2

Prue sat looking around at her telekinesis class. The headmaster had split her and her sisters up a while ago even though she'd protested. She didn't really know anyone in this class, and Piper had insisted Leo stay with her, because she was too scared to go by herself. Prue folded her arms looking around. There were only about five children in the room and they were all older than she was. Some were playing around moving things with their mind like she did, and she didn't like it. They were acting childish. Grams had always taught her to only use her powers for good, and only sometimes would she use it to get the upper hand on Piper.

One brave child sat beside her and looked up at her. The boy had dark brown hair and crystal blue eyes. "You're new," he exclaimed looking at the girl.

"What was your first clue," Prue replied sarcastically. The boy looked to be about seven or eight putting him two or three years older than she was. She wasn't going to find any friends here at this rate.

"I'm Gabriel, but everyone calls me Gabe," the boy said ignoring her comment. Prue nodded her head but continued to not reply. "What's your name, and why are you so young?"

"Prue, and I'm advanced for my age" she answered simply. She wasn't sure if she even liked this boy. He looked friendly, but he also didn't seem to get the message she wanted to be left alone. She just wanted to be playing with her sisters right now.

"Oh, you're the Halliwell girl everyone was talking about!" He'd heard about the three sisters who were apparently part of some prophecy. They were supposedly super powerful witches.

At that Prue's back straightened, and she looked directly at the boy. "What do you mean?"

Before the boy could answer the teacher walked into the room telling everyone to 'sit down please.' "I'm Mrs. Thompson, and this is telekinesis 101." All the children looked at her confused. It seemed they were all new to the class. "You six," she said indicating the children in the room, "all have the special ability to move things with your mind. That's called telekinesis."

Prue rolled her eyes. She already knew all of this. Grams had taught her this years ago when she'd knowingly used her power. Grams did always say she was advanced for her age, and, looking around, Grams wasn't kidding.

"In this class, you all will learn how to hone your ability and use it for good. Eventually, you will all have complete control over your powers," the woman continued excitedly.

Prue rolled her eyes once more and raised her hand. "What if you already have complete control over it," she sassed looking the woman up and down. She didn't like how perky she was, and how she treated them like they were two.

"Miss Halliwell," gasps were heard throughout the room as people stared at her and began to whisper. Apparently they'd heard about her too. "You may have control over your powers now, but your powers will gradually grow and manifest into something great. Here we teach you to continue honing that ability until you have complete control over all your learned abilities."

Prue scoffed and moved her hands at the desk. The desk raised in the air above the teachers head as Prue smirked happy about her accomplishment. "I bet you I'm the only one in here that can do that." She gently put down the desk and folded her arms defiantly.

The woman kept a straight face and folded her arms as well. "That was very good, Miss Halliwell-"

"Prue," Prue said cutting the woman off.

"That was very good, Prue," she teacher replied through gritted teeth, "but eventually, when you're old enough, you may be able to do this." Without even looking at anything, every object, excluding the chairs the children were sitting on, was floating in the air. "This is what I mean by training and honing your skills. You will continue to grow in my class and be able to do amazing things." She gently let down the objects and smiled happily again. "Now, where was I?"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper looked up at Leo and swallowed nervously. These little kids were scary. They all had special abilities and only half of them would freeze. "Piper, you have to unfreeze some of the children," Leo insisted gently. "They're not going to hurt you. They are actually very similar to you."

"I-I don't want to," she said shaking her head and burying it into his shoulder.

"You have to, Piper. Come on, once you get in there it won't be scary."

She hesitated for a second before holding up her hands again. The children that were frozen unfroze, and Leo walked into the room with Piper burying her face in his shoulder. "Mrs. Waltamath?"

The young teacher looked up smiling at the little girl in Leo's arms. "Aww, do we have a shy one?"

Leo nodded patting Piper's back hoping she would look up soon. "This is Piper Halliwell."

The teacher's mouth formed in 'O' as she looked at the young child. "She's the one who can and has been," she cut off her sentence and motioned around the room as Leo nodded. "Well Piper, you are a very remarkable girl," she teacher complimented trying to persuade the girl to look up.

"Thank you," Piper mumbled as she sniffled. She didn't want to go in here. It was scary here, and she wanted to be with her big sister Prue.

"Piper, look up please." Piper obliged to his request somewhat reluctantly and pouted. "Now Piper, why don't you go meet some of the other kids?" Piper shook her head and buried her face into his shoulder tighter. "Come on, I'll be right here." She shook her head again not looking up this time. "If you don't, then I'm going to have to tell your mother, and she might not like the fact you're not trying to make new friends."

She looked up at him surprised and then sighed. "Fine, but you better not leave, or I'll freeze you mister." She pointed her finger at the man sternly before letting herself be let down.

"Come on, sweetie, I'll introduce you to some of the other kids." The teacher took a hold of the three-year-olds hand and tried leading her away.

Piper glared at the lady and quickly grabbed Leo's hand pulling him with her. She wasn't letting him off that easy. She might be three, but she wasn't stupid.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A one-year-old Phoebe looked around at all the toys in the nursery she was in. There were children all around, but she didn't understand why. She was just happy to have so many toys. She crawled over to a toy box and began playing happily. She liked this place. She also liked that every time she touched a toy she didn't get a scary image in her head only good ones. She laughed and played happy to be where she was at.

TBC...

* * *

><p>AN: Should I continue? Should I keep them as kiddos or skip forward a few years? Feedback is really appreciated! :)


	3. Chapter 3

A little girl looked at the other little girl who was holding reluctantly onto a big man. Maybe that was her father, the little girl wondered. The teacher approached the girl who had black hair and dark brown eyes. "This, Piper, is Rachael Gregory. She just recently joined us too."

Piper looked down at the girl and looked back up at Leo. She wasn't too sure about this. Rachael, however, took the initiative. She stood up confidently and smiled at Piper. "Hi, you want to play dolls with me?"

Piper held up her hand trying to freeze the girl, but she wouldn't freeze. "What are you doing," Rachael asked looking at her weirdly.

Leo leaned down looking Piper straight in the eyes. "Piper, quit trying to freeze her. You can't because she's like you, so it's okay to play with her."

Piper shook her head then looked at the girl shyly. "Okay," she barely got out. She sat down on the floor next to Rachael, and Rachael handed her a doll.

"I'm four," Rachael looking at Piper as she brushed her dolly's hair.

Piper feeling a little more comfortable spoke up, "I'm three, and I just got here today."

The girls continued playing and talking. Piper looked like she was having fun, so Leo assumed it was safe to leave and go check on the other girls. However, just when he was about to step out of the door, Piper held up her hands and froze him.

She folded her arms and glared at him. "I told him he couldn't leave."

Rachael looked at her amazed. "Did you do that?" She looked at the frozen man amazed and then at their frozen teacher. Piper nodded her head shyly. "That's awesome! Is he your dad or something?"

She shook her head no sadly. Her father had left when she was little. He only came around occasionally. "He's my guide, and I told him not to leave me alone." She walked over and stood in front of him as he unfroze. She had her arms crossed as he almost tripped over her. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Wow," he replied trying not to trip over her. "I was just going to check on your sisters and make sure their doing okay." He didn't know how well she had her powers under control, but it seemed she had almost total control over them. He'd never seen a young witch so in control.

"You promised you wouldn't leave, and why wouldn't my sisters be okay? You said this place was safe." She began rambling about as well as a three old could ramble. Leo couldn't help but smile. She was adorable. "What do you think you're smiling about? You just told me my sisters might not be okay!"

Leo leaned down and held her shoulders lightly. "Piper, breathe." When he watched the little girl relax, he nodded his head and sighed. "Your sisters are fine. I was just going to check to make sure they were adjusting well."

She tilted her head to the side. "What's ad-ad-adhusting mean?"

"Adjusting?" Piper nodded her head curiously. "It means, I'm going to check and make sure they like the school. Why don't you go play with Rachael some more. I'll be back, promise."

She crossed her arms stubbornly and glared up at him. "Do you really promise or is this going to be like your last promise?"

He laughed. "I really promise, okay? Now go have fun."

Piper stood there contemplating her choices for a second before looking over at Rachael and taking off. "He said he'd be back after he checks on my sisters," Piper stated to Rachael matter-of-factly.

"Some of those guys want to play hide-and-seek," said Rachael indicating the said guys behind her. "Want to play?"

Piper looked over and nodded her head. "Yeah, let's play."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Prue stared at the board bored out of her mind. She thought telekinesis class would be fun, but all they were learning is the history of magic right now. Apparently it was important or something. She was five. She didn't care about this stuff. She looked over at the door and was a little relieved to see Leo standing there peaking in. She sat up a little straighter and waved at him. She was happy when Leo waved back.

"And that class, is how magic began! Any questions?"

Prue raised her hand and rolled her eyes. "Why is this important?"

Everyone in the class laughed but then grew silent as the teacher looked sternly at them. "It's important, Prudence, because if we don't know where we come from, we become susceptible to those of darker forces. It helps us understand why we chose good over evil and how we can control our powers."

"Isn't saving people proof enough of why we should choose good," Prue asked boldly. "My Grams always tells us that if we believe in good then we can do and be anything we want." She folded her arms and put her nose in the air.

"Please sit down, Prudence," the teacher reprimanded.

"It's Prue," she snapped back.

"Prudence Halliwell, I will not ask again. Sit down."

Prue rolled her eyes and sat down. She didn't like this teacher at all. Her Grams was better and more knowledgeable than this teacher was. She looked over at Leo who was shaking his head disapprovingly. She had a feeling she'd get a stern talking to from him after class. Just great.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Phoebe was playing with her toys happily and had even made a friend. She looked over at the boy who was playing with his GI-Joe doll. She looked down at her Barbie doll and smiled happily. She glanced up at the door to see Leo there and waved happily.

Leo entered the room and squatted next to Phoebe. "Hey, how are you doing, cutie?" Phoebe clapped her hands and smiled in response. "Good, so you like it here." She tilted her head to the side and grabbed his nose laughing. Leo smiled down at her. She was going to be a handful, he could just tell. He set her down on the next to her Barbie dolls and waved. "Have fun. I'll check on you later."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was noon when Prue and Piper exited their classrooms. The children of the school crowded the halls making their way to lunch while the girls searched for Leo. He was supposed to be taking them home. They walked around finding each other. Piper attached her hand to Prue's not liking the crowdedness. "Where's Leo," she asked her older sister who was looking around.

"I don't know, but let's go this way." Prue dragged her sister in one directions and opened a door. Piper screamed holding up her hands as a dragon came towards them. The dragon froze as Prue pushed him back and shut the door.

Piper was crying from fear as she huddled by a wall. "Let's just stay here and wait for him, Prue. I don't want to go anywhere."

Leo rushed towards them. He was holding Phoebe in his arms having just picked her up. Noticing Piper was crying, he bent down next to her. "What's wrong?"

"P-Prue opened the door a-a-and a sc-sc-scary m-m-monster came out." She began crying harder as Leo took her in his other arm. "I want Mommy."

"Okay, from now on, you two stay in your assigned classrooms, and I'll come get you." Both girls nodded their heads. Leo instructed Prue to hold onto his leg as he began to orb them home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Piper settled down, Patty asked them how their first day was. "My telekinesis teacher is really happy all the time," Prue replied scrunching her nose. "And she's really boring."

"I made a friend. Her name is Rachael," Piper replied excitedly.

Phoebe just clapped and squirmed making happy noises. "Fun!"

"Well, I'm glad you girls had fun," Patty replied hugging all three of her girls tightly. "Just make sure you try to behave, okay?" Piper and Prue nodded their heads snuggling closer to their mother. "Okay, come on girls. It's dinner time."

TBC…

* * *

><p>AN: I'm skipping forward a few years unless convinced otherwise. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I'm skipping forward four years, and Paige was given up for adoption, however, the Elders did give her to a magical family instead of a mortal one. Yes, they figured it out, and Sam was put on probation. Which means their mother did die in 1978 like the series suggests because Sam didn't even have his wings at that time. Therefore, Paige may make an appearance at Magic School. You never know. Also, Leo won't make another appearance until they're about teenagers. By then, I figure they'll be technically active witches and will need a whitelighter.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Prue walked around the manner looking for her Grams. She didn't want to go to Magic School today because ever since her mother's death the teachers have been treating her differently. She was always an advanced child, there was no questioning that, but they'd been acting like she had the plague. She knew she'd always been a difficult child compared to Piper and, most the time, Phoebe. But that didn't give them the right to treat her like she was carrying a life threatening disease that would kill them all. "Grams!"

"Prudence Halliwell, what's my policy on yelling, and why aren't you at school?" Her Grams stood at the top of the steps with her arms folded across her chest. This usually meant someone was in trouble, and Prue knew it was her.

"I didn't want to go," she mumbled crossing her arms. "Ever since Mom died," she swallowed back the bile that threatened to come out at saying those words, "things haven't been the same, and I know you're busy." She swallowed back the tears that threatened to fall. She hated the fact that she was the one that got to remember how Mom died. Sure, she wouldn't wish that upon her sisters, but she hated to bare such a memory. After the accident, she insisted that her powers be bound, but Grams would have nothing of it and neither would the Elders. As a compromise, Prue decided to just not use her power that was unless she had to for class.

Grams swiftly went down the stairs and hugged Prue. She knew how hard it was for Prue to know how her mother died. Ever since that summer, Prue had had some difficulties going back to Magic School. She didn't want anything to do with magic sometimes. Penelope could only wonder what life would've been like if she had just bound their powers instead of letting them go to that retched school. "I know it's been hard, Prue, but your mother would've wanted you to go." After the first couple months of the girls going to the school, Patty had liked it. She loved to hear what the girls had to say when they got home.

"I know, but everyone treats me like I have the plague all of the sudden." She hugged her Grams closer hoping she never went away. "I just don't understand."

"Prue, you know you're special. In fact, you're more special than all those children in that room." Grams pulled her back to look her in the eyes. "They're just jealous that, not only are you special, but you are also stronger than they are. You're a Halliwell, and Halliwells never cower away."

Prue nodded her head wiping her tears. "You're right," she agreed nodding her head. "I'm going to go to Magic School and show those kids what I'm made of." She straightened her back and fixed her jaw. "Thanks Grams."

"Anytime sweetie." Grams motioned towards the wall as a door appeared. "Go get 'em."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper looked around the classroom. Rachael was supposed to be there. She promised she wouldn't miss today because it was their friendship anniversary. On this day, Rachael Gregory and she had become best friends forever. "Come on, where are you?"

"Looking for me," Rachael said tapping Piper on the shoulder making her jump. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you." Rachael was pretty. She had a thin frame, a heart shaped face, with beautiful dark brown eyes. She was taller than Piper was, and could conjure things. Her long black hair hung from her head down to her middle back.

Piper smiled happily hugging her. "I thought you forgot."

"That on this day exactly four years ago we became best friends? Ha, in your dreams."

Piper laughed looking around the library. "Can you believe it's been four years since my mom enrolled my sisters and me here?" Piper saddened thinking about her mother but quickly smiled again. She didn't want her death to dampen the occasion. "I'm kind of glad she did though."

"Me too," Rachael laughed. Without Piper, her family life would've broken her down by now. With her mother being in jail and her father being a little down on his luck, things hadn't been easy at the Gregory house lately.

Piper looked at the clock and grabbed Rachael's hand. "Come on, you're going to miss it!"

"Miss what?"

"You'll see!"

They continued running through the long hallway until Piper stopped in front of a large old door. She put her finger to her lips and opened the door quickly freezing the room. She motioned for Rachael inside and shut the door before hiding behind a table.

"What's going," Rachael was cut off by Piper shushing her.

Quickly, Piper held up her hands and the room unfroze. Six whitelighters were sitting around the room making cool shapes with their orbs. Rachael looked at Piper amazed by the sight as Piper nodded. The whitelighters continued on with their show for about an hour before stopping to go to their duties. Piper and Rachael were giggling about how carefree the whitelighters were behind closed doors. "They call it cleansing their auras," Piper whispered to Rachael unaware of the figure who was standing behind them.

"Having fun," a voice asked behind them.

Piper's eyes grew wide as she slowly turned around to see Leo staring back at her. She laughed nervously smiling at her whitelighter before starting to hold up her hands. "Piper Halliwell, I wouldn't do that if I were you," Gideon said warningly.

Piper sighed rolling her eyes as she put her hands down. It wasn't fair that he knew what she was going to do before she could do it. "I just wanted to show Rachael the show, sir. You can understand that right?" She looked at him with hopeful and apologetic eyes. She wasn't one to get in trouble out of the three of them.

Gideon's features softened slightly as he looked down at the girl. He knew what kind of record she had. She wasn't one to get into mischief quite like her other sisters. It was innocent fun, after all. "Fine, but don't do it again."

"Thank you, sir." Piper exclaimed happily before making her way out of there and motioning Rachael along.

"Now, you two have potions class in about, two minutes. I'd start heading to class now." He looked sternly between the two.

"Yes, sir. Thank you again." She quickly headed out the door and laughed along with Rachael.

Rachael stopped laughing briefly and shook her head, "Don't you have like an A++ in potions class?"

Piper shrugged and nodded her head. "Yeah, but I wasn't about to tell the Headmaster that. My sisters already get in enough trouble for all of us." She started giggling again as they headed towards class.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Phoebe looked around at her new class. She'd only been able to actually go to them for a few months since nobody knew that her powers had been active until then. She'd been keeping her visions a secret since she was young, but she couldn't quite keep it any longer when she'd saved a professor from falling off a ladder. She looked around at all the other students who were much older than she was. Sure, she loved magic, what wasn't to love? Even at five she was the best at spell making, even better than some of the teenagers who were in that class.

She sat in her little corner looking around. The students were standing all around in a circle talking to each other. Phoebe, being as recklessly bold as she is, made her way over to the group and looked at all of them. "What's everyone standing in a circle for," she asked curiously.

"Little girl, you should really go sit back down on your chair," one of the older kids said.

Phoebe crossed her arms and glared at them. She hated when people underestimated her. "Hey! For one, buddy, I am not a little girl, and for two, I could turn you into a toad in two seconds if I wanted to. So, why don't _you_ go sit in a chair?"

The older boy looked down at her surprised by her boldness. He smirked at the girl and motioned her forward. "You got guts. Come on, we're using our powers to do a prank on the teacher. What can you do?"

Phoebe slumped and rolled her eyes. "I have premonitions. I know, it's lame."

The boy shrugged as he pulled some kind of whip thing from his pocket. He hit one of the desks pegs as it leaned. Another kid held out his hand and kept the desk level. Phoebe smiled wickedly liking this game and said a quick spell under her breath.

The teacher came in and all the kids scrambled to their seats. The teacher smiled and leaned on the desk. Suddenly, the desk fell, and the teacher stumbled to the floor. All the children laughed as they watched the sight. "Who did that," she demanded standing up. None of the children admitted to it and the teacher huffed. She snapped her fingers as a new, neat desk was conjured. "I see you're all having fun, but magic should not be used for your own personal enjoyment," she reprimanded.

"Why not," a red haired girl asked.

"Because, when you use your powers for personal gain, evil grows inside of you. Powers and witchcraft are only to be used to help others." She smiled reciting in a sing-song voice, "When you help others, you help yourself."

Half the kids in the room rolled their eyes as did Phoebe. That was so lame. She was five and even knew that. The teacher went around the desk and sat in her chair. Phoebe held back a laugh knowing what she'd done to it.

"Now, where were we," the teacher tried standing, but she couldn't. "Who did this," she asked clearly angry that she was stuck. Everyone in the room began laughing again as the teacher wheeled herself to the door. "You children remain in your seats! I'll be back!"

Once she'd left, an uproar hit the classroom. "Who did that," one of the older boys asked looking around.

"I did it," Phoebe replied proudly.

The boy laughed her off knowing she was just some psychic. "You couldn't do that. You're like five."

Phoebe glared at him and folded her arms.

"Take this boy who is quite a load,

And turn him into an ugly, little toad."

The boy looked at her in surprise as he began to morph into a toad. All the children laughed at the boy and high-fived Phoebe. She was a cool witch if she could do that. However, the teacher also decided to walk in at that time and stared sternly at Phoebe. "Phoebe Halliwell," her voice boomed.

The classroom became silent as everyone looked around. "Headmasters office now, young lady."

Phoebe slumped her shoulders and sauntered out of the classroom. She couldn't believe she'd gotten caught. Oh, Grams was going to kill her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Prue walked into the room as everyone stared at her. She scoffed and sat down next to her friends. They were all, of course, older than she was seeing how she was put in the class at an early age. "What's everyone looking at," she asked chuckling a little.

Gabriel leaned over the table and whispered. "I don't think they're quite okay knowing you saw you're mother die a couple years back by a demon. They figured you'd just give your powers up after that." He smiled at her reassuringly. He knew how hard her mother's death had been on her. He knew she'd wanted to be stripped of her powers immediately.

"Well screw them," Allison, her best friend, spoke up next to her. "Here's to true friends," she said trying to cheer Prue up. The girl was only nine and had been through more than most people had including herself.

"Thanks guys," Prue said glad that she had such great friends. "Seriously, you guys rock."

"Yeah, just remember that when you and your sisters officially take on your Charmed duties," Brad spoke up smiling at her.

"Oh yes, we'll be sure to come help save all your butts some time." She smiled happily at all her friends as they laughed. Though Prue sometimes just wanted to be normal, she wouldn't trade her friends or powers for the world. As of now, her sisters, her friends, and her powers were the only things keeping her together.

TBC…

-0-0-0-0-0-0

A/N: Also, please tell me if you'd like me to skip forward to when they're teenagers next! Thanks you for all who have reviewed! Hope you guys enjoyed. :)


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: So, they're finally teenagers! I also want to explain my logic on their powers. Though they've had them forever, I highly doubt the Elders would allow children to have such gifts until they got older. Phoebe may be developing her empathy soon, but I didn't imagine her having the power at such a young age, seeing as how it might mess with her mind a little. Anyway, reviews are appreciated. I love to hear your guys' thoughts! Don't worry, you will be seeing them develop their powers in this story as well, and Paige will make an appearance!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Six years had passed and not much had changed for the Halliwell sisters. Prue, who was now fifteen, still went to Magic School occasionally, but she also attended normal school due to her insistence. Her powers were incredibly strong, and she was even getting her whole using her powers with her astral projection thing down. Gideon had predicted that it wouldn't be too long before she could literally duplicate herself into two people. That, of course, was only a prediction.

Piper was thirteen and began looking as awkward as ever. She had gotten braces the previous summer, which she hated, and her face had begun to break out. Due to her poor vision, she had to don a hideously ugly pair of wide-framed glasses that she hated. She'd also started her period that summer putting her ahead of her classmates in the puberty department. This event, unfortunately, made her gain some weight as well. However, her freezing power had greatly advanced, and she could now freeze a whole room for ten minutes. She'd even gained molecular combustion, which terrified her. She still hadn't gotten control over that power yet. Until then, she was prohibited from trying to freeze anything in fear she may blow it up.

Phoebe, who was now eleven, started getting in with the trouble-makers. She constantly got in trouble and hung out with kids that were Piper's age. Not only had she gotten control of her premonitions, but now she could call them forth. She also finally got an active power, levitating, which she was still getting a handle on. She often hung out with the troubled kids and had slight resentment towards her older sisters.

"Phoebe, Piper, get up," Prue yelled through the halls as she got ready for regular school. She didn't understand why her sisters didn't want to go to normal school. She thought it was great. She was head cheerleader, and all the guys were really nice to her.

"ugh, I hate getting up this early," Piper complained rubbing her eyes. She didn't even know why Prue woke her up this early. All she had to do was summon the Magic School door and go. She could literally be at school in two seconds. "Is Phoebe up yet?"

"Hell if I know," Prue replied finishing putting on her outfit. "How do I look?"

Piper looked at her older sister with adoration. Prue was so pretty and had the best clothes. Everyone loved Prue at Magic School, while Piper's supposed best friend Rachael didn't want to hang out with her anymore. "You look great Prue, like always." Piper looked at the floor and quickly got dressed in her jeans and baggy sweatshirt. Ever since she became an awkward teenager she never wanted to dress in anything but baggy clothes. "I have to finish my potions class homework. Prue can you make sure Phoebe's awake."

"Yeah no problem, Pipe." Prue entered Phoebe's room and shook her. "Phoebs, wake up!"

"Go away, I want to sleep," she groaned as she rolled over.

Prue continued to shake her, getting little response from her youngest sister. "Phoebe, wake up or I'll get Grams to wake you up." Phoebe mumbled incoherently in her sleep once more. "Fine." Prue went to the other side of Phoebe's mattress and flipped it over, causing Phoebe to fall upon the floor.

"Prue!"

"Good, you're out of bed," she replied, happily walking out of the room.

Phoebe rubbed her head and stood up. She walked over to her closet and began grumbling about 'stupid sister witches.'

Meanwhile, Piper was already ready for school but was dreading actually going. She didn't fit in with anyone, and she had no friends. "Grams, do I have to go today?"

"Piper, you know it would be best."

"I know, I just don't really fit in. Everyone has a power that is similar to someone else's power. I'm the only one in the whole school who can freeze and combust molecules." She shrugged. "Plus, everyone there always ignores me, even Rachael. I think they're scared of me."

"Piper, you are more special than all of them, that's why no one else has your power. One day, you'll do great things even greater than anyone can imagine." She leaned forward and smiled comfortingly. "You may even save the world."

Piper smiled and rolled her eyes. "Thanks for the pep talk, Grams. I appreciate it." She sighed and stood up. "I guess it's time for me to go. Make sure Phoebe tries to get on time today. Gideon is starting to get really unhappy with her."

"Don't worry about me, sis. I'm right here," she replied grumpily. "Let's go to school."

"Great, let's head out."

Both yelled their goodbyes to Prue and Grams and entered into the portal.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It was lunch time for Piper as she looked around. Everyone was sitting with someone except for her. She turned to leave when she bumped into someone. "Sorry, I didn't mean to," she said picking up her lunch sack.

"It's fine," the familiar voice replied. "Oh, hey Piper."

"Rachael," Piper replied just as awkwardly. "We haven't hung out in a while."

Rachael shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess I've just been busy. You know how things get."

"Yeah," Piper replied weakly. Suddenly, both heard Rachael's new friends call her over.

"Well, I should be going." She slipped by Piper and quickly went over to the table. Piper heard a bunch of whispering and one person ask why she was talking to that Geek. One of the kids whispered and made a motion with his hand while continually watching Piper.

Piper took a step forward ready to take off, but then slipped and fell in a puddle. She was covered in water and her lunch was ruined. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she looked at the table. Everyone at the table was laughing, even Rachael who was nervously looking at her and laughing slightly. The whole lunch room began snickering causing Piper to want to leave even sooner.

Dejectedly, Piper ran out of the lunch room crying. She hated being left out and being made fun of. Not exactly looking where she was going, she ran into a familiar person. Looking at the body she collided with, she felt even more embarrassed. Great, she didn't need this right now.

"Piper, what's wrong? Why are you all wet," Gideon asked in concern. He'd never seen her cry at school before because she'd always loved it. He looked down at her wet body and felt terrible. Why hadn't he seen something like this coming?

Piper backed away and shook off his hand. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine." She quickly tried to wipe away her tears. She gave him a small smile before running to the library. She really hated Magic School.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Eleven-year-old Phoebe looked around the lunch room and saw her usual table. She smirked over at the boys and sat down. "What's up, boys?"

"Oh nothing, we were just thinking about ditching and going demon hunting. Wanna join us," the hottest boy at the table asked Phoebe. She smiled at him shrugging her shoulders.

"I don't know, Jake. I'm already grounded for three months for my last stunt I pulled." She rolled her eyes but smirked when she remembered how she'd said a spell that filled up their potions class with frogs. "I'm thinking if I tick off Gideon anymore, he's going to kick me out."

"Harsh," Caleb said jumping in. Caleb was two years older than Phoebe and had light blonde hair. His dark brown eyes gave him a certain dark allure that most guys didn't have. Phoebe, however, just found him sort of annoying.

"Yeah, you're telling me. So is that on everyone's agenda? What about you, Rob?" She looked at the black haired and brown eyed boy sitting across from her. "I heard you're parents have been baggin' on you pretty hard."

He shrugged nonchalantly. That's how he was. He didn't talk much just made motions.

"Okay," Phoebe said awkwardly. "Anyone else?"

"Well," the older, dark haired boy said speaking up. "I was wondering if you would want to go out with me on Friday." He smiled at her cockily and winked.

Phoebe blushed and nodded her head. "That sounds bangin', Brad."

"Awesome, pick you up at seven."

"Awesome," she replied shyly. She hadn't even thought about the grounding. Damn, she'd have to try and convince Grams to let her go.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lunch had gone by pretty fast, but Piper still was in the library. She'd gotten absorbed in some book about mythical creatures and didn't even realize what time it was until a nervous boy came up to her tapping her on the shoulder. She looked up at him and grinned slightly. "Yes?"

"Um, you're Piper Halliwell, right," he asked a little unsure.

His brownish-blonde hair was curly while his bright green eyes shown through. He was about the same age as Piper was and his name was David Bowman. She had never really talked to him before because they didn't run in the same circle. "Yeah, that's me."

"Narly, I was supposed to take you to spells class." He smiled this time a little more confidently. "You're my new partner for our new assignment, and you're late." He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and flashed another smile.

"Oh," she said laughing or smiling nervously every time he smiled at her. "Must've lost track of time." She smiled widely at him before getting up and grabbing his hand. "Come on, let's go to class."

He looked around a bit awkwardly. He didn't really want to be seen with her, but he made a deal. He couldn't believe he lost such a stupid fight. Piper wasn't even that great at spell casting. She was one of the worst ones in the class for being such a powerful witch.

She smiled back at him, thinking he was genuinely being nice. After all, not many people actually talked to her even if she was a powerful witch. Before they reached the door, she finally asked, "What's your power anyway?"

"Oh heh, it's mind manipulation." He shrugged. "I hate it. I feel like I can never use it, you know?"

"Actually, I have a pretty good feeling about what you mean" she admitted. Neither got to say much more as Piper opened the door. The teacher lectured Piper on punctuality as class began. Piper knew that having David as her partner wouldn't be so bad, as long as he didn't try any mind games with her.

TBC…


	6. Chapter 6

"Hey Piper," David greeted taking a seat next to her. "You ready for our presentation in spells class?"

Piper fiddled with her sweatshirt nervously. "I don't know. I've never been that great with spells. It was more of Phoebe's forte." She shrugged.

He grabbed her hand soothingly and smiled. "Oh come on, you'll do fine." He squeezed her hand making her blush. "We've got this. We've been working really hard on it."

She shrugged. "I know." She laughed nervously. "I guess it's just in my nature to worry."

David nodded his head thinking of a way to switch the subject as he removed his hand from hers. "It's fine, I get it. My brother's like that too sometimes." With that he turned his head and looked around the classroom. He was ready to ace this presentation.

"Oh, you have a brother?" she asked just trying to change the subject and calm her worries. It didn't seem to help with her worries but it did change the subject.

David glanced at her and shrugged. "Yeah, he's a few years older. I think he's in Prue's year or something." He wasn't trying to be rude, but he was ready to get this project over with. As nice as Piper is, she wasn't exactly miss popular, so he didn't want to get some kind of reputation that he hung out with her. He looked at the clock on the wall hoping class would start soon.

Piper, on the other hand, seemed to have read different signs with David. He was acting so nice and maybe he did like her. After, what felt like, a two hour talk with her older sister, Prue had finally help her muster up enough courage to maybe ask him out. She bit her lip nervously and played with the tips of her hair. "So, um, do you maybe want to-" She stopped and swallowed back her nervousness. "You know-heh-maybe," she looked around a little regretting what she was saying a bit. "Like hang out?"

David awkwardly rubbed his neck as the teacher suddenly called out their names. Letting out a sigh of relief, he pointed towards the front and smiled. "That's our cue." He started heading up there hoping to figure out an easy way to put her down. He might not like her, but he wasn't going to be cruel to her by any means.

"Right," Piper replied as she stood up and began their presentation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"So Prue, about that studying thing you told me about earlier," Andy started smiling at the black haired beauty.

"Yeah," she asked smiling hopefully.

"Do you want to do it tonight? I mean I do have a big history test tomorrow." He smiled widely at her donning his sports jacket and jeans.

"Yes," Prue said excitedly but then tried to calm herself down. "Come over to my house after school." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him on the cheek. "See you then." She didn't even care that she wasn't in his history class. She was just excited that he'd asked.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Andy approached the old Victorian manner and rang the door bell. He tapped his leg nervously hoping that their Grams didn't answer the door. He might've grown up with them, but he wasn't crazy enough to tell her that he'd asked her granddaughter on a study date. He was confident but not suicidal.

Prue looked at herself one more time in the mirror smoothing over her bangs and opened the door. "Hey Andy."

"Hey Prue, um, where are we studying at?" He came into the house and looked around. He hadn't been in the house for a year and not much had changed.

"Umm, up in my room," she said indicating the stairs. She grabbed his hand and lead him up. "My sisters are at their private school till four, and my Grams ran to the grocery store."

"Oh," he said nervously. He wasn't expecting to be completely alone with her. He shook his head. God, why was he acting like such a dork? He was going to be alone with one of the most popular girls in school. As they made their way upstairs, both kept quiet until they reached the room.

"Here we are." She opened the door, and he was surprised to see her room was actually pretty clean.

"Nice room," he commented making Prue smile. "Where are we setting up?"

She pointed to the bed. "There's fine." He nodded his head and set his books down. He opened his history book and began reading. Prue frowned completely confused. "Um," she said not quite knowing what to say. She plopped down on the bed and looked awkwardly down. Man had she gotten the wrong message.

"You don't mind asking me some review questions do you?" Prue shook her head still completely confused.

"Um Andy," he looked up at her, "when you said study, I thought this was more of a date." She smiled awkwardly at him biting her lip. "I seemed to have gotten the wrong message."

Andy fumbled with his book. "I-you-I did mean this to be a date. I-I just," he paused laughing and scratching the back of his neck, "I'm not as good at these things as people may think."

They both laughed at situation. "Well, how about we close the book," she did as she was saying and leaned forward. Their lips touched as a spark was set up. Each moved closer as they began an intense make-out session.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"All I'm saying, Piper, is it's not every day you ask someone out." Phoebe said holding up her hands in defense as they made their way out of the portal.

"Why because I'm an ugly misfit, Phoebe? Because when I was eleven I wasn't macking on someone who's her older sister's age," Piper fumed following Phoebe into the kitchen.

Phoebe rolled her eyes. Here they went again with Piper's insecurities. "Please, I was just saying. I didn't mean to bag on you. Geez, you need to go have a counseling session." She opened the fridge and took the milk carton out and drank straight from the carton.

"Ew Phoebe, barf me out, and I do not need a counselor, okay." She crossed her arms and grimaced at her sister's barbaric ways.

"Whatever, Piper," She smirked and rolled her eyes again.

Piper swiped her bangs out of her face. "Whatever yourself, Phoebe. Geez, I still can't believe you think I can't get a date." She glared at her sister, clearly unhappy.

"Okay, usually, Piper, when someone says 'whatever,' it means drop the conversation. Also, he never actually answered if you guys were or not." Phoebe nodded her head and put the milk carton back in the fridge.

"Oh, and ew, Phoebe. Don't put that back!" She grimaced at her sister's ways before crossing her arms. Then she realized Phoebe was right. "Oh crap, what if he says no?" Piper was starting to freak out again. She was already so nervous when she had actually asked him.

"Then that's his loss. Plus, I think he has a brother who's a complete douche, " Phoebe paused for a second then looked at the staircase. "Where is Prue anyway? She should be home by now." Piper glanced at Phoebe as they both bounded the stairs.

Piper opened the door slightly to Prue's room and gasped.

Prue looked up from her make out session to see her sisters standing at the door. Piper freaked and held up her hands freezing Andy. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?"

"We were worried about you," Piper offered lamely. "We didn't know if a Warlock took you or something."

"Yeah," Phoebe agreed stifling a laugh at her sister making out with Andy. "And we happen to find you getting hot and heavy with the boy next door. Way to go, sis!"

"Bite me, Phoebe," Prue snapped.

Phoebe started laughing and pointed at Andy. "I would, but it seems Andy already has that covered."

Piper burst out laughing at Phoebe's comment.

"Leave now!"

"Okay Prue," Piper said as they both left the room.

They both burst out laughing as they went into the hallway. "Does she know that Andy will stay frozen like that," Phoebe said between laughs.

"I don't know."

As if on cue Prue yelled, "Damn it, Piper! Unfreeze him already!"

Piper entered into the room briefly throwing out her hand hoping she didn't blow anyone up. She quickly closed the door when she heard Prue giggle. She gagged as Phoebe and she made their way downstairs. "Gag me with a spoon, that was one of the most disgusting things I've walked in on," Piper said shaking her body out.

"I say, 'go Prue,'" Phoebe responded. "I mean, she acts like our mom all the time, it's a relief to know she's getting some. It makes her almost normal," Phoebe said laughing again.

"That's disgusting, Phoebe."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next day at school, after the two sisters teased their older sister that morning about a certain tall, dark, and handsome fellow, Piper was eager to actually find out David's answer. She had kind of forgotten that she had asked after they had presented _so_ well yesterday. She was pretty sure they had gotten an A, which would be a first for her in that class. She looked around the cafeteria before spotting the boy in question and walking up to him. She had been practicing this all last night.

"So, um, David," she said as he turned around. She watched as he gestured his friends away. "You never actually answered my question yesterday." She bit her lip nervously and rocked back on her heels.

"Look Piper," he began before he was swiftly cut off by a tall, mean, blonde girl who started laughing.

"You actually thought he was going to hang out with you," Missy asked as she shook her head to get her naturally perfectly curled hair out of her face. Piper really hated girls like her. She was always so perfect and always acted like she was so entitled to everything. Piper was pretty sure she was jealous because she and her sisters weren't the Charmed Ones. "Wow, here's a five for our bet, David."

Piper's brows furrowed as she looked between the two. "I don't understand."

Missy leaned forward towards her and rolled her eyes. "I'll make this _really _easy for you." She smiled that pompous smile she seemed to pull off so well. "He doesn't like you," she said speaking slowly and making gestures. "He only worked with you because he lost a bet with me," she finished before wrapping her arms in David's.

"What," Piper said before swallowing back the threatening bump in her throat and trying to surpress her tears.

Missy rolled her eyes and scoffed. "God, you'd think that she'd be smarter because she's special. Come on, David." She flipped her hair once more and pulled David towards their usual table.

Piper swallowed again and looked around. It was obvious that Missy had told her table as they all began laughing and pointing. She felt humiliated. Why did she ever think that she was going to actually date someone like him? He was popular and gorgeous, and she was just Piper. She quickly ran off covering her face like a leper. She sure felt like one.

Little did she know that a very pale skinned young girl with black hair and dark brown eyes was watching with anger and pity. She quickly stood up glaring at Missy as she chased after Piper.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

Quickly making her way through the school, the black haired girl finally found the person she'd been searching for. Of course, why hadn't she checked the potions lab to begin with? Out of all the things she'd heard about Piper, she should've guessed that one. She slowly approached the girl and looked down at her.

"You know, those girls are just jerks, right? You shouldn't let those bimbos get to you." Piper looked up at the girl and wiped her eyes a bit but didn't talk. The girl took a seat right down next to her under the table in which she was crouched under. "I hear that Missy's jealous of you because you kind of super powerful."

Piper looked over at her and gave her a strange look as she sniffled. "W-what?"

"Well, I mean, you are," she pointed out. "I'd love that kind of power. All I can do is orb. I'm Paige, by the way," she finished extending her hand.

Piper reached out her hand hesitantly and shook the young girl's hand. "Piper, as you seem to already know." She sniffled again, feeling her mood lighten a bit.

Laughing a bit, Paige nodded her head. "Let's just say, you're kind of a big deal." She nudged the older girl and smiled. "So, is she the only reason that you're under this table crying? Because that brainless blonde really isn't worth your time."

The older of the two wiped her eyes again and shook her head. "No, it's just a lot of things, I guess. Being a Charmed One isn't all it's cracked up to be, you know?"

"Well, actually, not really." She smirked over at the brunette and shrugged.

Piper laughed a little happy that the girl was able to lift her mood. "So, you're a whitelighter?"

Paige furrowed her brows before remembering her previous comment. "Well, kind of," she said as she nervously fiddled with her hands. "It's kind of hard to explain. Let's just say, my dad was a rule breaker."

"Story of my life, well, minus the dad being a rule breaker part. My sister Phoebe is more of the rule breaker," she replied shrugging her shoulders. Paige was pretty easy to talk to. "You're brave, you know," she stated simply.

"Why's that?"

"If you didn't notice, no one really talks to me around here." Piper's head fell as she hugged her knees. "I'm kind of a freak."

Paige lifted her hands making an 'eh' sound. "Aren't we all? I mean, we all have magical abilities. You can't really say that's normal."

Piper laughed again. "I guess you have a point." Silence fell upon the two before Piper looked up at her. "You kind of sound a bit like my Grams. Well, when you said that last thing anyway." Piper blushed feeling foolish that she had said that. No wonder she was a freak.

"Great, you calling me old now? I think you may be a bit older there, Missy may." Paige smiled at her indicating she was joking. When Piper blushed again and stuttered, Paige shook her head. "How about I meet this Grams tonight? I mean, I do need help catching up on all this school work because I sort of just joined the school, and I'm behind." Piper shrugged a bit which caused Paige to sigh a bit. "It would be a _really _big help." She smiled hopefully at the brunette.

"I guess," Piper replied shyly. "I apologize ahead of time for anything that happens, especially between my sisters."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Prue was walking through the halls smiling that day. Andy had decided to surprise her and fill her locker with roses. Then, he decided to walk to her classes with her holding her hand. He was so sweet, and she was glad she decided to take their relationship to the next level.

"Do you want to hang out tonight," Prue asked smiling up at her boyfriend.

Andy looked down at her just as happy, "I can't. I have practice, but maybe tomorrow?"

"Sure."

The school day had ended and he'd driven her home. "Thanks for the ride, Andy." She smiled shyly at him before leaning up and kissing him.

He grabbed the back of her head pulling her forward so he could have better access to her mouth. They stayed like that, making out, for a good five minutes before breaking apart. "Bye," she said before exiting the car and going inside.

"What's got you so happy, Prue," Grams asked smiling knowingly.

"Somehow," Prue began giving her Grams a smirk, "I have a feeling I don't even have to tell you."

She laughed a little, "Just tell me if that Andy kid breaks your heart. I'll cast a curse on him," she said jokingly before winking at Prue.

"Love you too, Grams."

Just then the other two girls came home. Phoebe and Piper were clearly in good moods, and Piper had seemed to even bring a friend home.

"How was your day, darlings," Grams asked turning enough to see them. "And who's this," she asked indicating Paige.

"It was great actually," Phoebe responded with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Grams laughed. "One day you'll see men my way, my dear. You'll see. How about you, Piper?"

Piper shrugged. "It was okay, actually. This is Paige," She said indicating her new friend.

"Paige Mathews," Paige said stepping forward to shake their grandma's hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Halliwell."

Patty was a bit shocked at the girl's forwardness, and something felt eerily familiar about the young girl. She looked so familiar to the elder Halliwell, but she couldn't put her finger on it. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Paige, but call me Grams or Penny. Miss Halliwell was my mother." She winked at the young child before grabbing the cookies from the oven. "Are you a fellow witch as well, dear?"

Paige shrugged her shoulder and nodded. "Something like that," she replied nonchalantly. She really didn't feel like explaining her origins to anybody. It was all really complicated, and even she didn't know the whole story.

"The last name Mathews sounds a tad familiar. Would I happen to know the magical family from which you come?"

Again, Paige responded with a shrug. "I'm actually adopted, but you might know my adopted dad. He's a witch, but I'm pretty sure he went incognito a few years back."

Phoebe snorted, "If it's a boy, Grams probably knew him and almost killed him."

"Phoebe," Piper chastised giving her a pointed look.

Phoebe shrugged in response. "What? The lady condemns the species completely. I'm surprised she was even able to like one enough to be able to have us."

"Phoebe," Piper said again warningly.

"Piper, dear, it's okay. I don't hate men, Phoebe. I just view them as a lesser species really," Grams answered simply. "I'm just waiting for the day when women really rule. It'll happen, I tell you."

Paige giggled at the Halliwell mayhem. Piper hadn't been kidding about her spitfire family. "Girl power," she added in throwing her fist in the air.

Placing her forehead in her hand, Piper shook her head. "Oh, don't encourage her, Paige." Nonetheless, she was sniggered a bit as well.

"At this rate, I'll never be allowed to date," Phoebe replied throwing her hands back.

"Please, Phoebe, Gram knows you date. You're not fooling anyone when you go to 'tutoring,'" Prue jumped in as she walked into the kitchen.

"Prue, you told didn't you," Phoebe said through gritted teeth as she glared at the older Halliwell sibling.

Penny simply chuckled and shook her head. "Please, Phoebe, you've always been my wild child. Plus, it was even more obvious when you came home smelling like you took a bath in cologne." She winked over at the other girls as they giggled at Phoebe's expense.

"Hey, not fair! No teaming up on the youngest!"

"Technically, Paige is the youngest here, Phoebs," Piper replied with a raised eyebrow.

Phoebe crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'll be up in my room." With that, she stopped up the stairs before everyone heard her door slam.

"We should probably apologize to her later," Piper spoke up after a bit of a silence.

Prue rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nah, she knows we were just kidding. Plus, Phoebe teases us all the time. She's probably just PMSing or something," Prue finished with a smirk on her face.

"Speaking of, how'd your date end with Andy yesterday, Prue," Piper replied which made Gram's ears perk a bit.

"Piper," Prue grumbled, elbowing her sister a bit.

Penny raised her eyebrow and turned to her oldest granddaughter. "What's this about a date, Prudence?" At that moment to everyone but Prue, Penny Halliwell appeared five feet taller than she actually was. Prue was just so used to Gram's punishment, she wasn't as intimidated anymore. Although, on this subject, she was since the rule was 'no boys over when Grams isn't home. '

Piper quickly got the cue and grabbed Paige's hand. "Paige and I will just be upstairs, she said before dragging her friend up the stairs. Grams could hear a faint, 'but I want to see what's going to happen' from whom she could only assume was Paige.

"Prudence," Grams said in an authoritative tone.

Looking anywhere but at Grams, Prue crossed her arms and coughed awkwardly. "It was yesterday, and it was only once. It won't happen again!"

"But you know the rules, Prue, and you are the oldest. You have to set an example for the younger ones."

Prue rolled her eyes. That seemed to be the story of her life. "It was one time! Plus, it's not like Phoebe hasn't snuck boys up to her room before!"

"That's different."

"How?!" Prue glared at her grandmother feeling anger boil up inside her. "Just because she's younger doesn't mean she should get a special treatment!"

Penny shook her head disappointingly. "That's not the point, Prudence. You're grounded for a week."

"A week?! That's bogus! You're not my mother! You can't do this!"

Sighing, Penny crossed her arms and shook her head. "You know as well as I do that I am here to look after you. You're mother isn't around, but I'm sure she'd agree with me."

"Well then let's-" her sentence was cut off by Phoebe's scream from upstairs.

Both Penny and Grams looked at each other before sprinting up the stairs. "Phoebe!" Prue yelled as she reached the room and flew open the door. Phoebe was inside with a demon holding her invisibly in the air. Telekinesis. "Two can play at that game." Prue held up her hand and slowly brought Phoebe down as Piper rushed into the room with Paige slowly behind.

"What the Hell is going on," the usually mild mannered Piper asked in amazement. She saw the demon and was quickly frightened when he screamed. She threw up her hands and watched as the demon froze in place. "Oh, that could've been so messy," she mumbled looking at the demon.

"Prue," Phoebe said pointing to the demon.

"Oh uh," she pointed her hand and waved it, sending a lamp towards the demons head. The lamp hit the demon square in the head which knocked him out of his freeze. He grabbed his head and turned towards the elder Halliwell. He held up his hand before she could and threw her into the wall knocking her out. "Grams! Piper, you're up."

Piper held up her hands causing the wall behind the demon to blow up. "Damn it," she said throwing up her hands again. This time the demon froze again. "'Bout time."

Being the oldest, Prue always took initiative and command. "Phoebe go get The Book!"

"On it, sis," Phoebe replied running up the stairs.

Piper went over to Grams trying to wake her up. "Grams, wake up. Please, we need your help. " She checked the pulse, and it was very low. How had the demon knocked their Grams out? How had he hurt her so badly? She was a exceptionally powerful witch.

Phoebe came bounding down the stairs, book in hand. "He's an upper level demon." She looked around frantically at her two sisters. "I think we might need to do a Power of Three thing here, guys."

"Good thinking, Phoebs," Prue said smiling at her younger sister. Sure, she could be irresponsible and a bit rebellious at time, but, when it mattered; Phoebe was always there and had pretty good ideas. "Okay sis, can you make up a Power of Three spell off the top of your head?"

"Yeah, it better be fast. We only have about," the demon started breaking the freeze as Piper's eyes widened, "now. We only have about now until he unfreezes."

"Okay, repeat after me.

_We call upon the ancient power_

_In this desperate hour_

_Vanquish this demon of pain _

_So we'll never have to see him again."_

The sisters repeated the chant with their younger sister until the demon began screaming out in pain. Flames engulfed him as he spun around. "I will be back," he screamed as he exploded into thousands of pieces sending the girls flying back.

The girls screamed as they flew through the air. Phoebe and Prue, luckily, landed on the bed while Piper went flying into the wall. She rubbed her back and head as she stood up. "Why am I always the one that doesn't land on something soft," she huffed. "It's like the whole universe wants me to get injured."

Prue and Phoebe laughed as they went to help their sister up. "It might've been Phoebe's spell. I mean really sis? Pain and again?"

Phoebe held up her hands in defense. "Hey! You try coming up with a spell in thirty seconds! Plus, it did the job didn't it!" Phoebe went over to the crystals reaching down to pick them up. Suddenly, she was thrown into a premonition. A woman was running from the same demon they'd vanquished. Not only one demon, but a whole heard of demons that looked like the guy they'd just vanquished. The woman screamed out in pain as the demon stabbed and walked away. Phoebe gasped as she was drawn back to the present. She clutched her stomach and shook her head. Sometimes she hated this power. It could be so taxing on her eleven-year-old body. "Guys! We have bigger problem!"

"That was awesome!" The three sisters heard from behind. All three turned to see Paige standing in the doorway with a huge smile on her face. "Next time, I am so joining in!"

Each sister looked at each other and rolled their eyes before motioning the fourth girl into their circle.

TBC…


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: The reason why Penny doesn't know who Paige really is and Leo doesn't know who Paige really is is because the Elders only know and kept her a secret from everyone else. They didn't want people knowing about the affair and think it was okay, which is also why Paige doesn't have any witch abilities at the moment. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this next chapter! It's shorter, but there should be another coming up shortly!

* * *

><p>"So you're saying the same demon was killing a woman," Piper said slowly trying to comprehend what her baby sister was saying.<p>

"Yeah, but there was a whole group of him."

Prue bit her lip and furrowed her eyes in concentration. "Maybe it's a cult or something. Grams, didn't you say that some demons do have cults like the Brotherhood?"

Penny nodded her head. "Well, yes, but they're usually way upper level demons. I'm talking demons who serve The Source, Prue." She looked at all three of her little witches and couldn't help but think how proud Patty would be if she could see them right now. Her little witches fighting demons and taking names even if she did have a major headache right now. "I don't think a demon that could be taken down with a spell that was made up in thirty seconds by an eleven-year-old would be that high up, no offense Phoebe."

"Offense taken, Grams." She glared at the older woman.

Grams rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh darling, you and I both know you are the best at spells in this family." Phoebe smiled widely at her grandmother's compliment. "But, a demon like The Source or people who are assassins for The Source will need more than a thirty second rhyme to vanquish them. Power of Three or not, that demon might've been upper level, but not cult upper level."

Paige piped in looking around at the group. "What if that was an illusion?" All four people looked at her with a bit of surprise. "I mean, don't demons have that kind of power. What if it's like a duplicate?"

"Oh Paige, we'll make a witch out of you yet," Grams exclaimed embracing the girl. Paige smiled awkwardly because she still had her whole past to explain really and her heritage. What would the Halliwells think about her after that?

"So, it's a demon who can duplicate himself? That's not in the Book, though. Grams?"

"Well, just because it isn't in the book, doesn't mean it couldn't be true." Grams shrugged her shoulders. "The Book doesn't have all the answers, girls."

"So he must have recently gained that power," Piper jumped in swallowing at the thought of how he gained the power. She hugged her legs lightly to her chest out of nervousness.

"Well, in the Book it says he's an upper level demon named Atris. He has telekinesis, obviously, energy balls, shimmering, conjuring, and fireballs, and now duplication it seems." She hummed for a second thinking. "If he had all this, why didn't he use it? He only used his telekinesis, and, no matter how good your spells are Phoebs, this guy shouldn't have been able to be vanquished by a simple spell."

"Why was he after us, anyway," Phoebe asked looking between her two sisters and glancing slightly at Paige because this really didn't involve her.

Piper rolled her eyes. "Probably for the Charmed power," she replied dripping with sarcasm. "Demons are so original." Prue stayed quiet while Phoebe and Piper discussed before Piper noticed their sister's silence. "What's rattling in that head of yours?"

"It just, doesn't make sense. All of it doesn't make sense. He should've put up more of a fight." She scrunched her upper-brow and shook her head. "Maybe I'm thinking too far into this."

Before any sister could say anything, the doorbell rang. Each girl look from one another and shook their heads. Now they were just being ridiculous. All three of them went downstairs, refusing to leave their Grams alone. She might be more experienced, but they weren't having another episode like before.

As they came down the stairs, all three noticed someone at the door. Each sister took one glance at each other before fully coming down. There stood blonde man who seemed really familiar to all three of the sisters. "Girls, come down here. Meet the handyman I have hired." She gave Leo a wary glance, not liking the circumstances this was under. "Meet Leo Wyatt."

Prue pushed Piper who pushed Phoebe who pushed Paige to go down the stairs behind each other. Prue earned a glare from Phoebe before she made her way down. Piper looked at the man and felt an eerily familiar presence from him. She knew him somehow. "Have you ever been on TV," she asked randomly, getting a weird look from her sisters.

Leo let out a small laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. "No, not that I know of."

Piper shook her head and furrowed her eyebrows. Prue kind of caught on and felt she knew him too. She looked at Piper and nodded as if to confirm that they knew this man. "Have we met you before? You just seem really familiar to us."

Once more, Leo shook his head and laughed nervously. He should've known they might remember him. The Elders should've prepared for this. "No, I'm just here to fix some of the house. That's all."

Piper pursed her lips not buying it, but let it go. Maybe she was just caught up in the events of the day. "Well, it's nice to meet you," she finished, putting out her hand. He took it and shook it throwing her a kind smile. "This is Prue, and this is Phoebe. I'm Piper. Oh, and this is Paige," Piper finished remembering the fourth girl in the room.

"Nice to meet you all," he replied, although, his eyebrows shot up at the mention of the fourth girl. "Miss Halliwell here told me there were only three granddaughters," he said glancing over at Penny wondering who the fourth one was.

"That's because I'm not a Halliwell," Paige replied. "I'm Paige Mathews. We're all just friends from school." Leo nodded his head in response, but Paige got a weird vibe off of him. Something just wasn't right about him, but she wasn't going to question it further.

All three sisters nodded, while Phoebe looked the man up and down. She might be eleven, but she wasn't blind. "Would you like me to show you around the house, Leo?"

Penny gave her granddaughter a disapproving look. "No, dear, I can do that. Why don't you guys go upstairs for a bit and do some of that research you were talking to me about, hm?"

All three reluctantly nodded and headed upstairs. The last thing that anyone from downstairs could hear was Phoebe saying something along the lines of 'what? He's cute.' Penny simply rolled her eyes at her love sick teenager. She was going to be the death of her.

"Come into the kitchen, unless you want the girls eavesdropping. "

Leo nodded and followed Penny a little worried how this may go. "Look, I don't like these circumstance either. If it were my choice, I would've helped raise them. You know that." He threw Penny a desperate look and shook his head.

She held up her hand as if to stop him. "Now, Leo, I know how those Elders can be, but they weren't supposed to send you until the girls were older. I can protect them." She crossed her arms, feeling her anger boil over. She couldn't stand those Elders sometimes. They thought they were all high and might, and they thought they could mess with her granddaughters' lives.

Leo nodded his head in agreement. "I thought so too, but, with today's events, they pushed it forward. I had nothing to do with this. I even told them that it wasn't the right time."

Penny sighed. She couldn't blame Leo. He was one of the best whitelighters around. "I'm sure you did what you could, Leo, and I do appreciate that. I just wish you were back under better circumstances. What are the girls going to think after a few years when you haven't aged? Don't They think that will be a problem?"

Throwing his hands up in defense, Leo shrugged. "Well, I brought that up too. Apparently, I'm only helping out with this one task. Then, I'll be out of your hair."

"Well, I'll have to talk to Them about this. Until then, fix what you think needs to be fixed." She waved her hands around the room and left. She couldn't deal with all this right now.

TBC…


	9. Chapter 9

The girls sat up in the attic thinking of ideas for how to take on the demon. Well, Prue was looking in the book while Phoebe looked over her shoulder with her arms crossed not happy about the whole situation, and Piper and Paige were chattering amongst themselves about the demon. After what seemed like a little while, Prue finally looked up at the two girls, "Paige, what time did your parents want you home?" It wasn't that she didn't like Paige. It was just, the girl was a little young for all of this. After all, she couldn't have been older than ten.

Paige paused and blushed a little bit. "What time is it now?"

Phoebe looked at her watch before looking back at the younger girl, "My clock reads almost six o' clock."

"Oh, um, I guess I should be going then. I did tell them I would be home before dinner." She looked at Piper and smiled giving the girl a hug goodbye, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow at school. Bye." she said waving before orbing out.

Prue looked between Piper and the spot where the girl used to be with suspicion. "I didn't think that whielighters could be that young. She can't be older than ten."

Piper blushed slightly. She had forgotten that her sisters didn't know Paige was only half whitelighter. "Well, um, she's only half whitelighter, but that's all she told me." Piper shrugged looking down at her fiddling hands.

"I don't really care. I just think it's weird that you are hanging out with a girl that's like four or five years younger than you," Phoebe replied with a scowl on her face.

Prue gave Phoebe a pointed look in return and shook her head while Phoebe gave her a 'what' kind of look with a shoulder shrug. Piper, on the other hand, looked up at Phoebe with a hurt look in her eyes before looking back down at her hands. "I think I'm going to go do some of my homework in my room. Call me up if you need me for anything." With that, she left the attic leaving the youngest and oldest sisters together.

"Seriously Phoebe?!"

"What," Phoebe replied with an exasperated look. "You can't say that you weren't thinking the same thing!"

Prue shook her head and rolled her eyes. "That's beside the point. You know that most of Piper's classmates don't seem to want to make an effort to hang out with her. For some reason they've all seemed to make her some kind of pariah. It was just nice seeing her actually enjoy someone's company that wasn't me."

Phoebe scoffed at her sister and glared. "They're all scared of her, that's why. They know what she can do. Plus, look at her, Prue. If she weren't your sister, would you even think about talking to her? "

"You are unbelievable, Phoebe! Don't you care about anyone but yourself!"

"Oh, that's real rich coming from the person who decided to go to real school leaving her to the wolves! Were you thinking about Piper then, Prue? Because I guarantee you weren't! All you were thinking about is how you felt being stuck with magic after you watched Mom die!" Phoebe was giving Prue a death glare and breathing heavily. She may be eleven, but she wasn't stupid. She had heard the rumors, and she knew what went on even though everyone tried to protect her.

"Low blow, Phoebe," Prue said darkly as she shook her head and exited the attic.

Phoebe stood there with her arms crossed and shaking her head as tears threatened to fall. She swallowed back the lump in her throat she felt wanting to burst out. "Fine then, I'll figure out a way to deal with the demon by myself." She looked at the book and let out an angry huff before starting to flip through it. She was the best witch of the three anyway.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Prue made her way down the stairs holding back the tears that she knew were coming. She quickly went into her room and slammed the door as she collapsed onto her bed. Images flashed in her mind repeatedly of that stupid day. If she had just been smart enough to use her powers, then her mom would still be here. She remembers having begged her mother not to leave them that day and then later when she saw the demon attacking. She knew all she needed to do was just move her hand, but she didn't. She still doesn't know why she didn't do it to this day, but ever since, she had denied being a good enough witch. If she was a good witch, she should've been able to save her most important innocent: her mother. Why hadn't she at least tried?

She closed her eyes trying to block out the images and the day. She couldn't deal with it. She'd been having to fight herself ever since, and it wasn't fair to any of them. Phoebe always blamed her for not having done anything, and Piper always felt the need never to cause trouble because she didn't want to hurt Prue's feelings. She knew Phoebe even hated that she tried to be motherly to Piper and her, and she couldn't do anything about it. They all had to stay together for the Charmed Ones; yet, none of them seemed that willing to now-a-days.

The more Phoebe slung hateful words, the more she was starting to think that the Elders had gotten the wrong sisters. There's no way they would've picked three sisters who could barely stay in the same room together.

Hot tears began streaming down Prue's face as she shook her head. She shook her head. She felt like she was letting their mother down all over again, and she hated that feeling. In fact, she often hated their mother for having left her with this responsibility which was yet another thing that the two younger ones never understood. She looked up at the ceiling and wiped her face a bit. "Why Mom? Why couldn't you have just listened that day? Why did you have to leave me here?" She began feeling angry as she grabbed her pillow and threw it at the wall. Why couldn't something just work out in her favor for once?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper started trying to do her homework to no avail before deciding to head downstairs. Hanging out with Grams always made her feel better. Plus, it often kept her hands busy. She headed downstairs looking around the kitchen. There she found her Grams making dinner and smiled. "Can I help," she asked in a shy tone.

"Of course, dear! Come here." Penelope ushered her towards the stove where a pot sat with various ingredients. "Why don't you take over for a little bit. I've got to get my checkbook upstairs to pay Mr. Wyatt."

"Okay, Grams," she replied as she looked at the ingredients and instinctively began throwing stuff in. This was relaxing to her because it was something she didn't have to think about and was good at. If only her whole life were like this.

"Wow, that smells good," she heard behind her as she jumped and stuck up her hands exploding a lightbulb. "I didn't mean to scare you," Leo stated as he looked at the lightbulb suspiciously. "Why did that do that?"

"Oh, um, the wiring has been faulty for years. That lightbulb tends to do that sometimes which is why we tend to avoid the area." She smiled nervously hoping he bought the excuse.

Luckily, he seemed have as he shrugged and turned towards her. "Well, I'll have to take a look at that then, won't I?"

"I guess so." She took a deep breath and began throwing things into the pot again avoiding looking at the handyman in front of her. "Um, I think Grams went up to get the checkbook to pay you. She said she'd be right back down soon."

"Oh thanks." He looked at the pot then back at the teenage girl briefly remembering a time when she has pigtails strewn in her hair and refused to let him out of her sight. "So, what are you making?"

She looked back up at him then down again. "Oh, um, just some soup. It's really just a whole bunch of things thrown together. Grams says I have a knack for it or something." She blushed slightly still refusing to look at the man.

"Well, it smells good."

"Thanks."

Finally, Penelope came down the stairs with a piece of paper that Piper only assumed to be the check she went to get. "I assume we'll be seeing you tomorrow, Mr. Wyatt?"

"That you will, Miss Halliwell."

"Then I shall see you out," she finished as she escorted the man out of the kitchen before returning. "How's the soup coming, Piper?"

"I think it's just about done, Grams. I just need to add a few more things." She smiled as her grandmother looked over her shoulder and nodded satisfactorily.

"You have a gift, Piper. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise on the matter." She smiled down at the girl who reminded her of Patty. She had the biggest heart and never wanted to cause any trouble if she could help it. Penelope almost had to laugh because it seemed to be the complete opposite of what she was like. No, it was clear Phoebe had inherited all of her traits, and she wasn't sure if that was for the best at all. Then again, most the time she just blamed Victor for that since he left them all at such a young age, coward.

Piper blushed at her Gram's words and nodded her head. "If only everyone thought of me like you do." She slouched her shoulders at the depressing thought as the room became quiet with a comfortable pause. "I've been thinking of maybe asking to go to Prue's school next year," she finally mumbled out.

Penelope looked at her granddaughter with shock. "I thought you loved Magic School."

"I do. It's not that. It's just." She sighed and shook her head. "Nevermind, f-forget I said anything. It was a stupid idea."

"Sweetie," Penelope said coming up behind Piper. "If you want to transfer, that's alright with me. I just don't want you to do something because of someone else. I want you to make the decision because it's what you want to do."

Piper nodded her head solemnly. " It's just, I have no friends my own age, Grams." She paused a bit adding a few more things. "It's just discouraging, and the people there try to exclude me. Their scared of me. I can see it on their faces."

Penny laid a hand on her granddaughter's shoulder and shook her head. "They aren't scared, Piper. They're jealous because you can do something not very many other people can do. They're jealous because you're special."

"But-but what if I don't want to be special? What if I want to be normal?" She stopped stirring and looked at her Grams. "It's just a lot, Grams, and I'm only thirteen. I should be thinking about boys and pimples and my wardrobe not whether I'll be killed tomorrow by a vicious creature bent on killing me."

Leaning into her granddaughter, Penny gave her a big side hug. "I know, sweetheart, but some things are out of our control. You can't resent your abilities because they're a part of you. They help make Piper, Piper just like mine make me who I am. You'll understand one day just how important they are to you."

Piper's head dipped down in defeat. "I-I know. I-I," she paused knowing she wouldn't be able to persuade her Grams on binding their powers. "I understand. Maybe I just need to control this new power, and things will get better," she managed saying as she tried to conjure up a small smile.

"That's my girl! Now, why don't you call down your sisters for dinner, hmm? Then we can deal with this demon problem we're having."

"Okay Grams," Piper said as she bounded up the stairs. Maybe her Grams was right. Maybe things would get better, and she was just overreacting. She did tend to do that sometimes.

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

She found her way to Prue's door and knocked softly. "Go away," Prue shouted to the door.

Piper backed away from the door a little. Why was Prue upset? Weren't she and Phoebe working on some demon stuff or something? "Prue, it's Piper." She slightly opened the door and peaked her head in.

"Piper, I said go away," Prue shouted as she wiped her tears from her face.

"Um, I'm sorry. Dinner's ready," she finished looking at her older sister so defeated. "W-what happened, Prue?"

Prue sighed loudly and shook her head. "Nothing! Okay? I'll be down in a little bit. Now get out!"

Piper slinked towards the door and shut it as she left. She then started making her way towards Phoebe's room. Maybe Phoebe would be more of a help. She didn't like she sugar coat things, so she would tell Piper the truth. She lightly knocked on the door, "Phoebs, dinner is ready. Can you come down?" When no reply came, Piper knocked again before opening the door.

She looked around the empty room before shrugging her shoulders and heading towards the attic. Maybe Phoebe was still working up there. She opened the door slightly and looked around the room. "Phoebe," she asked having spotted no one in the attic. Piper began getting a twisted feeling in her stomach as she looked around. Something wasn't right. She made her way around the attic and noticed the scrying crystal had been used, and the book was open. Piper glanced at the pages noticing a transportation spell on the page. Piper sighed and shook her head. "Damn it, Phoebe."

She sprinted down the stairs and into the kitchen where Prue and Penny stood talking. "Um, guys. Uh, Phoebe, she, um," Piper pointed to the stairs and looked frantically at them.

"Piper, what is it," Prue asked as she came closer to her sister.

"Phoebe, she's not here. She-she's gone. I went up to the attic, and the scrying crystal was used and a spell." Piper looked between her grandmother and sister desperately.

"No she didn't," Prue said lowly as Piper nodded her head. "Oh! She did! Grams!" With that, Prue marched up the stairs angrily towards the attic. She couldn't believe her sister sometimes. She was reckless and only ever thought about herself. What did she think she was going accomplish by herself? She finally reached the attic with her sister and grandmother and looked around at the scene. "Why is that girl so damn stubborn!"

"Prudence Halliwell, language!" Penny reprimanded giving a disapproving look. she then turned her head to the Book of Shadows and shook it. How could Phoebe be so careless? "Prue, start scrying for your sister. Piper, start working on a transportation potion. We need to get to that girl quickly.

With that, both sisters went into action as Penny began looking through the book for something she needed.

-0-0-0-0-0-

Within an hour, Piper had finally pinned down her sister, and Prue had one potion ready. Both reported to Penny as quickly as they could ready to go. "Perfect. Now, I have the power of three spell and some powerful potions that you three may need to use. Now, are we ready?" She looked at both the girls waiting for an answer when both of them nodded without saying anything. They knew not to question their grandmother. "Alright, Piper, the potion."

"Here goes nothing," she said as she threw it to the floor.

Smoke began to rise around them as their forms slowly disappeared. When they reappeared, they were in a dark alley right outside an abandoned parking lot. It was chilly outside as Piper wrapped her sweater around herself a little tighter and looked around. They didn't see Phoebe anywhere around.

"Phoebe where are you," Prue mumbled to herself.

Suddenly, demons began to sprout from the walls it seemed as some shimmered in. "Oh, this is not good. This is _so_ not good," Piper said backing up.

"Girls, stand behind me!" She lifted her hand and flicked her wrist towards the demons as they began conjuring up energy balls. One by one demons began exploding and flying. Piper watched in amazement as Prue had the sense to start pitching in.

"Uh, Piper, now would be a good time start freezing these guys," Prue suggested as she tried to concentrate.

"But, what if I blow something up?"

"Piper dear, I don't think we would complain," Penny replied as she vanquished another demon.

Piper held out her hands and closed her eyes as she flicked her wrists. A dumpster nearby blew up causing some demons to fly. She grimaced as she tried again causing a demon to blow up. If only she could just control these powers. As she was about to flick her wrists again, the demons stopped fighting and one came out carrying a body. Penny stopped cold and so did Prue as they tried to see whose body it was.

"I have what you want," the demon said in a deep, dark voice. "However, I don't feel I should give it back to you." He smiled darkly at the two young witches and the elder witch. "You really have nothing to offer me, and, frankly, you've been a nuisance. A really weak nuisance." Penny stepped forward and lifted her arms. "Ah-ah-ah, I wouldn't do that. I could always just kill her right here and now. Never mind the fact she's bleeding out as we speak." He conjured a fireball and directed it towards Phoebe's limp body. Penny dropped her hands at his actions. She noticed the flowing blood that seemingly came from her back.

"What do you want," she asked never taking her eyes off of him.

"I simply want to be left alone to complete my mission. Although, it would be easier if this one was dead, now wouldn't it? He threw the ball up and down in his hand as if to contemplate whether he would kill her now or not.

"If you want to be left alone, why did you attack us," Prue asked standing firm next to Penny.

"That was really an accident, you see. An unfortunate slip up due to a poor seer whom I already took care of." He smiled evilly shaking his head and looking down at the limp girl. "Look, I usually don't make deals with witches, but, seeing as this is a special circumstance, I will." He paused looking at the group then back at the girl as the fireball continued to go up and down in his hand. "I will give you the girl, unscathed, if you don't follow me. In fact, just forget who I am." He paused letting the offer sink in. "Of course, I have planted some precautionary things to make sure you don't come after me, but I'm still willing to make the deal. So, what do you say?" After a long pause he smiled again. "Time is ticking. She has lost quite a bit of blood so far."

Penny glared the demon down and looked at her granddaughter so weak and limp in the demons arms. So helpless. She knew she couldn't do anything without risking someone's life. Phoebe's life was more important than this demon being vanquished, that was for sure. Her hands were tied it seemed. "Fine, just leave the girl and go back to wherever the hell you came from."

"Grams-" Prue said appalled before her grandmother cut her off.

"Prudence, trust me," she replied giving her a look that said 'don't question me.'

Prue quickly became silent and nodded her head taking a step back. The demon nodded his head and placed Phoebe on the ground. "The deal is done." With that, he shimmered away grinning evilly along with his pals.

Quickly, Penny made her way over to her granddaughter and picked her up. "Prue, the potion. Now." Without saying a word, Prue threw down the transportation potion as they disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Phoebe seemed to be continually losing blood. They needed to do something fast. "Prudence, Piper, I need you both to go upstairs. I need to be alone with Phoebe."

"B-b-but, Grams," Piper stuttered looking pale and worried more than ever about her little sister.

"No questions. GO!" she ordered as the two quickly scurried up the stairs. She waited as she heard their doors shut before calling. "Leo, Leo," she whispered to the air as bright blue orbs began to form.

"What happened," he asked looking down at a pale and limp Phoebe.

"No time to explain. Just heal," she ordered. He quickly put his hands over her body as they began to glow with a golden light. Warmth filled Phoebe's body as the wound began to close up. Quickly, Leo removed his hands and orbed out before the teenager awakened.

Slowly, Phoebe's eyes began opening as she tried to take in her surroundings. Her body was so sore, but she quickly popped her head up in alert. She looked around alarmed before she realized where she was and relaxed. That was before her grandmother came into her vision. "I-I can explain," she stuttered out wincing slightly at the pain it took to stay sitting up.

"Phoebe Halliwell, I don't want you to _have _to explain anything! Do you understand the danger you put yourself in?! The danger you put this whole family in?!" She paced the floor with her arms crossed and shook her head. "Out of all the things you could have done, this has to have been one of the most stupidest things! What were you thinking!"

"I-I-I just-" she stuttered out feeling tears begin to prick her eyes.

"No, you know what, I don't want to hear it! In fact, you're grounded for a year! No going out, no nothing! You will go to school and then come right back, no ifs, ands, or buts about it!" She sighed heavily and shook her head. "We almost lost you tonight, and I don't even think you understand! You could've died!"

"But I didn't!" Phoebe finally yelled in anger. "I didn't die, okay! I wouldn't have even gone if I didn't think someone's life was in danger!" She winced a little but didn't lose eye contact with Penny.

"How_ dare_ you speak to me in that tone, Phoebe Halliwell especially after everything we've all been through tonight!"

Phoebe swallowed her emotions and breathed heavily. Her heart was pounding in her chest as anger and regret began to boil within her. "Fine! I'm stupid and the screw up! I think we all already knew that! I was trying to do my job as a witch!"

"But you almost got yourself killed!"

"So! No one would miss me anyway!" With that she unsteadily stood up and stomped upstairs towards her room.

Penny sighed as she heard the door slam and collapsed onto the couch. She put her head in her hands and shook it as she finally let her emotions show. Tears began to stream down her face as she cried for the loss she almost encountered. How could she have been so careless? "I'm so sorry, Patty. I'm so sorry," she continued to mumbled. She almost let her daughter and her granddaughters down. She could only imagine what those damn Elders were saying about her inadequacy to keep her granddaughters safe.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Piper and Prue sat on the staircase watching their grandmother cry. They hadn't been there the whole time, but they had snuck down when they started to hear shouting. They couldn't believe Phoebe. They had never seen their Grams in this condition before. She was always so strong and put together. Neither of them could even remember the last time she had truly cried. Even at their mother's funeral she hadn't once shed a tear because she was trying to stay strong for the rest of them. Prue balled up her fist in anger and took deep breaths. Piper did not like where this was going.

TBC...


End file.
